Godspeed
by LaDyBeRnAdEtTe
Summary: Ginny remebers the days that have gone and the loss of someone she loved. GD


Disclaimer: all characters belong to our favourite author!!! I only own the plot

An elfin, redheaded woman sat lightly on the side of her sons small racing broom bed, softly singing the same lullaby she sung to the boy from first day she found out she was with child. _"Dragon tails and the water is wide, pirates sail and lost boys fly, fish bite moon beams every night and I love you,"_ she sang softly. Tears trail glistened down her face as she looked at her son's angelic face, "he looks so much like his father," she whispered absently as her son groaned in his sleep. _"God speed little man… sweet dreams little man…all my love will fly to you each night on angles wings… god speed…sweet dreams…" _she sung continuing with the same soft lullaby.  While she sang she remembered the day she fell in love with her son's father. _"The rocket racers all tuckered out, super man is in p-j's on the couch, goodnight moon will find the mouse and I love you" _

__

_Flash back_

She was sitting by herself silently crying, when a pair of huge arms engulfed her into a warm comforting embrace, which made her cry harder and louder then before. When she had cried all her tears she looked up to see who had held her so trendy while she was grieving. "Mal… Draco?'

"Don't you dare tell anyone Ginny, but no one deserves to grieve alone… sorry for you loss… sorry… sorry I was so awful to him" with that the tall strong tender boy dropped a single white rose into Ginny's tear dampened lap and walked of into the setting sun.

End of flash back

__

_"God speed little man… sweet dreams little man…all my love will fly to you each night on angles wings… god speed…sweet dreams…" _tears were running slowly down Ginny's face as she sung the lullaby, she was staring and a single white rose that was held in a glass container in the small boys bedroom. As she stared at the rose she remembered the creation of the little boy sleeping soundly by her side. _"God bless mommy and matchbox cars, god bless daddy and thanks for the stars, God hears Amen were ever we are and I love you"_

_Flash back_

"Draco…Draco wake up… wake up" Ginny whispered loudly nudging the boy softly, yet she still couldn't wake him. She was getting desperate she needed his comfort badly so badly that it almost hurt. She couldn't think of anything else to wake him…then an idea popped into her head. She lent down slowly and kissed the boy passionately, she kissed him until his lips stirred under her own capturing her in an almost soul searching kiss. She broke apart from him and softly spoke throw swollen kissed lips "Gods boy you are hard to wake"

"Well I've never, ever been woke up in such a good way before" he whispered slowly turning Ginny's cheeks pink

"Well…well you sleep like the dead and I really need to tell you something" tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered what she had to tell him.

"What gin? What… what is it?"

"I couldn't sleep…so I was looking through my things and I found this," she told him as she dropped a thin gold chain into his palm. Draco studied the necklace on the very end of it was a small charm in a little glass vile.

"What is it Gin?" Draco asked softly.

"Its, R-Ron g-gave it to me… it is a protection charm. N-no one could hurt me, he said no one could hurt me, but they got him, Draco, they hurt him and that hurt's me more then anything else" Ginny whispered between sobs.

Draco kissed away each tear as it slowly ran down her face.

End of flash back

__

_"God speed little man… sweet dreams little man…all my love will fly to you each night on angles wings… God speed… God speed… God speed…sweet dreams…"_Ginny sang softly letting the words trail off. She bent down and smoothed her sons blond curls off his forehead and lightly kissed the top of his head.

"I love you Ronald Edward Malfoy and I just know your name sake would have to"

Ginny Malfoy headed towards the door when she heard a voice that made her smile,

"I love you too mommy"

A/N: did you like it?? Tell me you liked it?? Please review and I might write another chapter… but if you have and Ideas were it should go please write them in your reviews and I'll see what I can do!! The lullaby is a song by the Dixie chicks called Godspeed…thank you


End file.
